Cody
Cody "Twink" Emmet Jamieson Anderson 'is one of the contestants staying at the Total Drama Throwback Resort. He formerly competed in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. Personality Cody is a kindhearted, friendly boy with a sensitive side. He is outgoing and typically confident, but under stress he becomes a grade A mess. He is a known dumbass, not as much as Tyler and Lindsay, but he's up there. He is actually quite intelligent, but has no social skills and is completely oblivious to just about everything. Cody makes a lot of stupid choices on impulse, and on occasion he'll accidentally slip into a mode where he speaks his thoughts out loud in conversation. He is no longer trusted alone due to past "experiences", and he does not know how to handle most situations on his own. He is a very impressionable young lad and looks up to his friends. He is childish in nature, as shown by his updog. Cody frequently refers to Trent as his "dad", as he does with Alejandro, Duncan, and Tyler (by extension), albeit less frequently. Similarly, a few times he or others have referenced Eva, Jo, and Bridgette as his "mom". He looks up to Trent and comes to him with most of his problems. He is also shown to become incredibly uncomfortable when people start talking about Trent freaking it. Despite being terrible at keeping his own secrets, Cody has been shown to be pretty good at keeping others' secrets, as shown with Trent and Gwen. In terms of romance, Cody is a fucking mess. Before he and Noah were dating, he had an extremely obvious crush on him that he attempted to hide, but failed. Literally everyone but Noah knew. When talking to him (even now sometimes) he would stumble on his words and talk in either very short phrases or very long winded rants, as he does under most stressful situations. Cody absolutely does not know how to deal with his problems and as a result, Does Not. He doesn't like talking about his problems unless its in a very casual setting, as he usually just ends up feeling incredibly guilty and bad. He outright denies true statements when panicking, such as telling Trent he "is not under the bed" while Trent could see him, under his bed. Cody has trouble admitting to himself or others that he has some fuckin problems, man. Similarly, he does not know how to help other people that well, as shown with Izzy, and his attempts to cheer her up, such as eating dirt and giving her five dollars. Cody is also known to be terrible at driving. He has almost crashed multiple times, almost killed a pedestrian at least once, and has gotten a speeding ticket once. While in the passenger seat of the car, Alejandro made Cody pull over and the two of them walked to the store due to his terrible driving. This is shown again when Cody, Gwen, Noah, Tyler, Beardo, and Eva go to GameStop and Cody drives 30 mph over the speed limit and does not stop for a single red light. He also attempts to drive away from the cops. Cody has a weird ability to pronounce emoticons and various other unspeakable characters out loud. When asked how he can do that, he just says "Oh You Know". Notable Actions Cody was one of the characters who helped out Alejandro the night he got very sad drunk. He attempted to provide emotional comfort, and also picked up Advil at the store under Trent's direction. This was when he got the aforementioned speeding ticket. Cody has been involved some of the chaos created by Izzy. He was once attacked by her, causing him to break his arm. He also one time was blackmailed into becoming her "bitch" after she scared him with the bear fursuit and he pissed himself (press f to pay respects). Over time, however, the two have become close friends and the target of Izzy's chaos is far more frequently Harold as opposed to Cody. Cody also one time took four sips of tequila and got incredibly drunk, broke his window, and threatened to pee on Duncan. Cody was present (albeit sleep deprived) for the reveal that Sadie had actually been Zeke all along. He yelled at Zeke in regards to his treatment of Gwen and Trent, and was among the first one to actually attack Zeke this time. He punched him with incredible force (for a twink). He and Gwen were the first two to leave as well, as they went to go play Mario Kart. While Cody was not present, Zeke outed him, deadnamed and also said a lot of mean things that were physically hard to read. After finding this out Cody cried and spent the next two days freaking the fuck out. Cody was the second person (after Tyler) that Harold successfully recruited for the Zeke Hunt. He participated completely unwillingly and repeatedly stated that he wanted to go back to the resort. He was on the Left Team, and was present when his team eventually came in contact with Zeke. He attempted an escape rather than targeting Zeke, and ended up separated from his team. He came in contact with Jo and Izzy, and Haha Funny Pee Pee. As a result, he was the direct reason for Izzy's nudity. Jo brought him back to the resort, where he freaked it (emotionally). Cody was the initial person to take Tyler to GameStop to preorder Smash Ultimate under Momoe's instruction. He almost got another ticket, but Harold beatboxed him out of it. The cop, a big Total Drama fan, recognized everyone in the car but him. While suit shopping for Prom, Cody bought a Minecraft themed suit. Cody and Trent had to pick up Harold after he got arrested for holding his katana to a Sears employee's throat and demanding a 20% discount off of a windbreaker. Cody attended Prom with Noah, and at one point managed to convince Noah to not only whip, but also nae nae. While Tyler and Trent were freaking it, he texted Trent and got a response mid-fuck. Izzy and Gwen eventually took him up to bed. He kept yelling. Cody was present when Justin murdered the employee at the sushi restaurant. He walked in on Alejandro and Justin trying to cover up the crime, and freaked out. He immediately asked for someone to call "Trent or the police". In Alejandro's "version" of the situation, Cody just happened to be the first to find the body. This incident has shown to have deeply fucked with Cody, and is regarded as fairly traumatic. Cody kept being sad on main in the group chat, until a concerned Bridgette texted Trent and Gwen about it. He frequently brings this up towards her, and despite knowing it was for his own good he's salty. Cody was present for the breaking of Harold's arm. He tackled Harold and eventually fell on the floor hard enough to get a concussion. He repeatedly told Gwen to break both of Harold's arms. When Bridgette initially got into the Gun situation, Cody repeatedly badgered her to tell him what happened, which she refused to on the claim that it would "traumatize him". He spent a day or two bringing it up to Bridgette constantly. After Izzy's breakup with Ella, he was consistently one of the main people attempting to comfort her. Although he struggled frequently, he usually made a breakthrough using humor and beef. Although the first time he comforted Izzy Trent was there, the later times he was typically alone and usually unsure. Cody did eventually wear Bridgette down, and she told him the entire situation with Blaineley and Sierra, and he immediately proceeded to freak the fuck out exactly like Bridgette guessed. Despite the fact that Bridgette confirms Sierra most likely died, Cody becomes paranoid and fearful that she could be present in the resort. He spills chocolate milk all over his face too. Notable Quotes * "'I gay H" * "I think I'm in love with you? No offense." * "oh you know. Balls." * "EMMA'S GAY????????" * "Hey Gwen wake up i need to know why the fuck Sadie is fuckinf DEAD!!! Also ps: I have!!! A boyfriend!!!!! :D" (texted) * "THANKS GUYS. NOW NOAHS CALLING ME A TWINK. THANKS." * "noah and are going on a fucking roblox date at the pizza place duncan and theres nothign you can do about it" (BGO chat) * "THIS MOTHERFUCKER has a penis ad thaat's what I'm mad about today." * "ufhhhhhhh fine. Does anyone else feel a...bad vibe in the air? Like a...haroldish vibe?" * "...Trent, I'm only asking you specifically this because you're my best friend and i have to ask someone, but. Do you think Harold is a bottom or a top." * "Why would I spend hundreds of dollars on a session of therapy when Fortnite is FREE?" * " CALL TRENT OR THE POLIECE OR SOEMTHING PLEASSE" * "TRENT IS MY DAD AND I DONT WANT TO THINK ABOUT HIM HAVING SEX" * "Haha Izzy! Look! Pee pee twink eats dirt!!! Your favorite!" Drunk Cody Quotes * "I AM RESTING...+on the floor. Florida! Let's go to Disney." * "I don’t get a speedy tickey! I’m a good boy" * "Siri Call Emma Lawyer" * "sorry trent I forgot to repsoect women" * "trent fucking loud!" * "...nopeys!" * "Commiting murder always throws me off my smash game, Tywer." * "Luigi is the only motherfucker in this city I can trust." * "it’s mating time for Trent." Concussed/Otherwise Pained Cody Quotes * "bones hurty" * "hey noah ? Gay." * "Doctee please me first Harold is a bastard and a powerbottom" * "you’re trentsgendering!" * "Haha, bones hurty." * "Hey guys guess who got an abortion ... or a concussion I forget which one" (texted) Background Cody is an only child, and comes from a somewhat wealthy(ish) family. His mother is a psychologist and his father still holds a grudge over Cody beating him at chess when he was eight. According to Ezekiel, Cody's given name/deadname is "Caitlyn". Cody doesn't mention his home life often, and when he does its in passing. He seems to have a strained relationship with his father, and to a lesser degree his mother. As stated in Total Drama World Tour, one year his parents both forgot his birthday. Trivia * Cody is one of two characters in Total Drama Throwback to have pissed himself lmao. ** He is also one of three characters who have peed on someone else. * Cody has walked in on Duncan during inopportune moments twice. * Cody came in third place at Uno. * Cody has ADHD, we've been knew. * Although Cody was not present for Sadie's death, he and he alone witnessed Anne-Maria hiding the body. * Cody is one of the only characters to ask Dawn to use her aura-reading abilities. * Cody has no gaydar. * Cody is afraid of T-Posing. * According to Cody's rules regarding who is allowed to call him a twink (as revealed in the CAH chat), only Trent, Gwen, and one other person who is heavily implied to be Noah have his permission to call him a twink. * Cody was randomly assigned the role of "sexy Incubus" in the second round of Board Game Online * Cody is one of the two characters that has broken an arm at the resort, and oddly enough both characters are played by the same person. Category:TDT Characters Category:Twinks Category:Pissers Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Transgender Characters